gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Games
War of Games is a crossover fighting game created by 50A Studios, released on the 15th of August, 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, and Nintendo Switch. It is a fighting game with a roster of various video game characters from different franchises and console origins from obscure heroes to famous villains. It is powered by Unreal Engine 3. Plot The gaming multiverse collides for the first time in a battle of epic proportions! When the barriers of the multiverse were shattered by a being of omnipotent power, different worlds of gaming are melded into a single world where dimensions collide and earths merge. Forced into a tournament of power, factions and alliances must face one another or perish altogether by the hands of the malevolent Creator. Gameplay Combat Taking cues from both Marvel vs Capcom and Injustice, the game is set on a 2.5D plane where characters can duke it out at each other while using the environment to their advantage. While it is inspired by the said games, War of Games is much more inspired gameplay-wise by the former with the latter influencing the game's other aspects. The air combo system from MvC makes no appearance, but characters can do a certain amount of chain attacks in mid-air to gain power. The basic attack system resembles those of Street Fighter's, having different levels of power (heavy and light) in basic attacks. If one executes a move with either one of those light or heavy buttons, the results may differ. As an example, if one character performs a special move with the heavy punch/kick button, the attack can be slower but more damaging. The opposite goes for the light punch/kick button. Special move executions in this game are similar to Street Fighter too, having to do certain gestures with the joystick to perform some moves. Capcom's system of power bar appears with Netherrealm's own spin on it mixed upon. Players can fill the power bar up to five times and they can perform power burn moves at the cost of a bar. Each characters have three Power Moves to chose from. Power Moves are essentially Super Moves from Injustice and similar games, where the character performs a distinct attack that diminishes a large amount of health from the enemy's health bar. The most powerful Power Move requires three bars and they trigger a cinematic attack that deals the most amount of damage compared to the lesser Power Moves. Aside from using it to do Power Moves, the bar can be used to perform breaker attacks that interrupt an enemy's combo at the cost of a bar. The Clash system appears in the game but with a small aesthetic modification. Instead of simply swatting away the loser of the Clash, the winner will do a mini Power Move that sends the enemy reeling back and down. The game also features an assist mechanic which allows the player to choose a "minion" or supporter to assist them in combat, similar to Marvel Super-Heroes vs Street Fighter. A wide array of assistants can be selected in the form of cards, most of them being either minor characters or both friendly and hostile NPCs from various games. Assistants are not invincible in their usage, however, as their assist move can be cancelled by meager attacks. Players can use their assist cards three times in battle. There are two types of assist cards, Generic and Special cards. While they sound basic, they have a distinct difference. Generic cards can be used by any characters with their own benefits listed on the card. Special cards however, can only be used by certain characters. This also applies on two-on-two game modes but special cards can only be used by the surviving character who has access to it. System The game is traditionally a one-on-one game, but it actually has a two-on-two system similar to Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. One-on-One Your classic man-on-man battle, this system is your classic round-on-round match. Nothing much to say here, but it should be noted that in single player modes the system is a best-of-two match while the multiplayer version is a best-of-three match. Two-on-Two Like its name, the system pits two fighters against two fighters. While the game is mainly based on Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite and Injustice 2, the mechanics of Street Fighter X Tekken are also present in this mode. In terms of single player gameplay, the system allows the player to perform normal character switches and tag attacks. Tag attacks can be described as juggling the target for one's teammate to beat upon tag-in. If one of the duo is knocked out, the fight still continues until the last of the opposing team is knocked out. For the power bar, each characters do not share the same Power Bar. However, when a certain pairing is made and both of them have at least three levels on their power bar, a Team Power Move can be performed. Usually they pertain to characters from the same franchise with a few exceptions. Interactions Interactions are perhaps the most interesting part of this game, with all the lore of various characters and some relations that can be made between them. Similar to Injustice 2, every characters have their own introduction and dialogues with other characters. In two-on-two situations, each characters still do their P1/P2 introductions. However, the dialogue interactions are only done by the first chosen representative of the duo. If they win the battle, both of them will appear in the victory screen posing the same way as they do in the basic version. Premier skins, appearing in this game, also changes the interactions made by the characters depending on their nature. Premier skins usually come in the form of an entirely different character, but one that's not too far from their original game counterparts. Environmental interactions are prevalent here, with the characters capable of knocking off their opponents to another side of the map. Store Using the game's currency of Battle Points, players can buy a multitude of skins of differing rarities, assist cards, name tags, and background cards, the last two being utilized in multiplayer to differentiate each players. The store has absolutely no lootbox system and certain items are rolled out daily, allowing the players to purchase different items every day. Items have different rarities, and they will be listed down below. *'Normal' *'Uncommon' *'Rare' *'Super Rare' *'Legendary' The system applies for all known items in the store, including assist cards. Modes *'Story Mode' *'Battle Mode (Single Player)' **'One-on-One' **'Two-on-Two' **'Survival' **'Arcade' **'Training' *'Versus Mode (Multiplayer)' **'One-on-One' **'Tag Team': The two-on-two mode of the multiplayer mode. The same rules go for this mode, and the tag system remains the same. If the first player decides to tag out via attack or normal tag, the second player (who initially spectated the first player's gameplay) will take his/her place and continue the fight until he/she is defeated or wants to tag out. **'Trials': A multiplayer-exclusive mode, two players go head-to-head against each other in a multitude of stages filled with various modifiers. From being only capable of harming the enemy using light punches to starting the battle with half health, this mode is meant for fun although it can be quite competitive at times. *'Store' *'Gallery': View character models, biographies, discovered endings, costume descriptions, or even walk through the game's stages yourself. You can also enter secret codes here to unlock secret characters. Roster Playable Characters The game features a wide array of playable characters ranging from the main face of their games to several secret characters able to be unlocked by entering secret codes that can be found in the story mode. All characters are playable at the very start, and DLC characters will be present. They will be free, so microtransactions won't really matter on them unless you're going for their skins. More will be added. Assist Characters Main article: /Assist Cards/ '' Although the main heroes and villains of a multitude of gaming franchises take the center stage, lesser characters and even minions of both heroic and villainous forces are not missed out and they're put in as assist cards. Stages ''TBA Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:2019 video games